


Burke Story

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Halloween, M/M, Toy Story Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hadn't really thought about doing a fanfic for Halloween this year, but I do have an idea for next year! I was kind of inspired by the kids' costumes of Buzz and Woody. Next Halloween, I'll hopefully have a one-shot about Neal and Peter growing up together, becoming best friends, and eventually falling in love...all the while, celebrating Halloween together as Buzz and Woody. (I won't lie and say I wasn't inspired by one of Matt and Simon's Halloween pictures, too, lol.)</p>
<p>Hope everyone's been safe and celebrated with plenty of candy today. Happy Halloweeeeen!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burke Story

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really thought about doing a fanfic for Halloween this year, but I do have an idea for next year! I was kind of inspired by the kids' costumes of Buzz and Woody. Next Halloween, I'll hopefully have a one-shot about Neal and Peter growing up together, becoming best friends, and eventually falling in love...all the while, celebrating Halloween together as Buzz and Woody. (I won't lie and say I wasn't inspired by one of Matt and Simon's Halloween pictures, too, lol.)
> 
> Hope everyone's been safe and celebrated with plenty of candy today. Happy Halloweeeeen!


End file.
